Regret
by DeathXNoteXFan
Summary: The Red team has always put up with Brandy's (OC) so-called "teasing" behavior, but she has finally gone too far with hurting her teammates. Although they don't know it, Brandy truly regrets her actions and seeks forgiveness.
1. Regret

Brandy walked into the Red base, her sniper rifle in one hand, bat hanging in the other dragging along the ground dismally as her shotgun was slung across her shoulders. Silence pervaded the entire building, the Sniper's teammates nowhere in sight.

She sighed miserably, feeling as though they abandoned her, if not ignoring her. Albeit she would understand why, given her comments to her, dare she think it, friends. Family, even. Not just her comments, but her personality. But that did nothing to reduce the pain of it.

Although Brandy rarely, if ever, showed it, she deeply cared about those she'd spend all of her time with. While she knew this, Brandy also knew that they didn't. Nobody on the Red team knew of her attachment to the lot of them. While Brandy preferred it this way, deep down inside she knew they needed to know that she wasn't just the person they knew her to be. No, Brandy grudgingly admitted to herself that they need to see her caring side, as much as she loathed it.

I'm worse than Scout, she thought miserably, although without undue reason. While he was cocky and whatnot, Brandy chose to hurt her friends, something she believed Scout, nor anyone else, would do. Even if the rest of her team fought, they would eventually make up and get over it, while Brandy would continue to instigate things, hurting people left and right, and enjoying it too. To the rest of the Reds, Brandy seemed to enjoy their pain and would do anything to inflict pain onto someone without regret. Most of the time, she didn't regret. But this time she knew she went too far on purpose and greatly reduced the effectiveness of the team.

The sound of quiet, subdued voices snagged her attention away from the thoughts. Her feet had brought her to the conference room, where the rest of the team had gathered to discuss the recent skirmish: what they did right, what they did wrong, what needed improvement, etc. Stopping just outside the door, Brandy listened for a moment, head down, not really paying attention. Swallowing her pride, Brandy gingerly stepped into the room; as soon as she had, Spy lifted his masked head to glance at her. The others soon turned to her, all voices now silenced.

Gulping, Brandy managed, "I...I'm sorry," as she locked eyes with all her team members, pain and regret two of the emotions she felt being reflected in her dark green orbs. Quickly, she turned around out of the conference room and towards hers.

Slipping inside silently, Brandy placed her rifle and shotgun under her bed and went to lean her bat on the wall, where she usually kept it. She took one step before leaning against the wall adjacent to the blunt object and sliding down, her elbows finding their way to her knees, hand tugging her hair, eyes closed. _I went too far this time,_ she thought again, tears forming at the corner of her eyes before silently slipping down her face. _I'm sorry. Please forgive me._


	2. Lost Inside

It had been one week. Exactly one week since the battle. Not just a battle, but the battle. The battle when all of Brandy's teammates had stopped talking to her. Had stopped acknowledging her presence. Sure, she had acted like her normal, slightly-abusive-jerky self for the first few days, but Brandy couldn't maintain the act for (much?) longer.

Brandy had noted how her previous apology seemed to have no effect on the rest of the Red team. So, she decided to try the act again. She kept her signature cocky, taunting smirk upon her lips, her challenging dark green eyes shining underneath her slanted eyebrows that seemed to taunt those who dare glanced at her on their own. Whenever she encountered one of her fellow mercenaries, Brandy played it cool, as if nothing had changed. However, it hit her hard when the other would not even look at her.

After today, the seventh day's, battle, Brandy continued to sit in the building from where she had been sniping from while she watched the others celebrate their victory as they returned to the base. She longed to be with them again, to just be in their company again. But Brandy knew her efforts would be fruitless until they decided to forgive her. Which she thought was nearly impossible. Brandy knew she had screwed up royally this time.

The isolation and loneliness-almost-never bothered her, as she refused to let it. Not only that, but she couldn't let it bother her. But this time Brandy couldn't stop it. At this point Brandy realized that knowing that her friends were the ones leaving her lonely and isolated was much worse than anything else they could do to her.

Brandy had become so lost in her innermost thoughts and feelings that she did not notice the Blu enemy sneaking up behind her, raising something above her head. It was only when Brandy spotted the shadow that she sprung into action, pushing herself up and spinning to face the enemy, bat raised. The Blu Pyro had been too slow to finish her off. Lowering her bat, Brandy sighed, not even slightly interested in killing the enemy, normally one of her favorite pastimes. She turned away, knowing the enemy Pyro would not dare attempt to kill her. Brandy remained tense until she realized the foe was gone. She figured the Pyro had picked up on her disinterest, if not her misery.

Finally Brandy decided it was high time she dragged herself back to the base, doing so grudgingly, simmering in her own private hell. Passing through the living room, Brandy didn't even notice her teammates' eyes following her as she headed towards her room, head down, shoulders dropped in defeat, bat dragging along on the ground.

The next thing the Reds heard was a door slamming shut and something being thrown against a wall.


End file.
